


A little jealousy

by showkifamily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little jealousy, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: A little jealousy
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	A little jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i wrote when i'm bored. English is not my first language so bear with me. :P

“Hyung, I’m going out with Wonho hyung I’ll probably won’t be back for dinner. I made you your favourite stew. Please take care of the kids for me. See you later Hyung” Kihyun flashed his beautiful smile before walking out of the door with Hoseok.

Hyunwoo hates it. He hates everytime Kihyun ask him to take care of the kids alone. He hates when Kihyun left him to have dinner by himself. He hates it when Kihyun spend too much time with others especially Hoseok. No he doesn’t hate that guy, its just.. he doesn’t feel good whenever he sees Kihyun walk out of the front door with someone else. Maybe.. just maybe he is jealous.

Sure Kihyun and him are just friend, a bad mates to be exact. Even though everyone sees them as mom and dad of the group, but Hyunwoo and Kihyun doesn’t have any relationship. Hyunwoo was sure he just saw the younger as his _dongsaeng_.

“Hyung, where is Eomma?” Jooheon pouting as he was given a cold soup for dinner which Hyunwoo forgot to heat up. Kihyun’s food is always warm. Whatever he makes always taste warm and delicious.

“He went out.”

“Really? With Hoseok hyung?” Minhyuk said as he sat in the dining room. Hyunwoo didn’t answer. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. _Isn’t that obvious._

“Kihyun Hyung spent too much time with Hoseok Hyung lately.” Changkyun said, with a hint of disappointment. No one knows Changkyun has a crush on Hoseok. They spent a lot of time together, but lately Hoseok been spending too much time with Kihyun which makes him upset.

Hyunwoo is too busy to notice the sadness in Changkyun’s face. Serving 4 people their dinner is not an easy job. Hyunwoo wonders how Kihyun manage to cook as well as serving them their dinner on time. Not to mention how delicious it taste.

Just as Hyunwoo finished putting the last bowl for Hyungwon, he heard the front door open. _Finally._

“I’m home my babies. Oh, are you having dinner?” Kihyun said, as he walked to the dining room with Hoseok following behind him clutching some plastic bag. They went to grocery shopping on their way home.

“HYUNG!!” the maknaes shouted excitedly. “Hyunwoo hyung forget to warm the soup, now we are having cold soup for dinner in the winter!!” Jooheon added, lips pouted expressing his upsetness.

“what? Really? Son hyunwoo, I can’t believe you. You should have heat it up.” Hyunwoo remained silent.

“My poor baby had to eat cold soup for dinner.” Kihyun added as he washed his hands in the sink ready to reheat the soup.

“Kihyunnie, let me heat it for them. “ Hoseok said, offering his help as he stand next to Kihyun, their arm slightly brushing. Too close.

“Thank you Hyung. You’re the best. I can always trust you to take care of the kids.” Kihyun said as he smiled sweetly to the older. His hand softly rubbing Hoseok’s muscular arm.

The scene in front of him burned him even more. First Kihyun nag to him, then flirting with Hoseok acting like a married couple. And Hyunwoo just couldn’t take it anymore.

“WELL THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE COME HOME BEFORE DINNER INSTEAD OF HAVING A DATE WITH HOSEOK UNTIL LATE! AND STOP NAGGING AT ME ABOUT THE KIDS. THEY ARE NOT MY KIDS. YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE. SO, STOP.” With that Hyunwoo left the dining area and go to his room before slamming the door so hard.

Everyone in the dining room dumbfounded with Hyunwoo sudden outburst. Hyunwoo is known as the man who can control his emotion well. He rarely get upset or angry to anyone. So, this Hyunwoo really surprised them.

Hoseok signaling Kihyun to talk to their leader. And Kihyun just nod his head before walking to Hyunwoo’s room. He knocked, but no answer. He grabbed the doorhandle to open it, knowing Hyunwoo wouldn’t really lock the door.

There he saw Hyunwoo sitting on the bed, his back rested on the headboard. His face looks so sad and it broke Kihyun’s heart. Hyunwoo must be feeling really upset.

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” No answered from Hyunwoo.

“I’m sorry, I should have come home sooner. I shouldn’t have made you to take care of the kids. I know you must be feeling really tired.” Kihyun said as he quietly sat on the corner of the bed.

The silent feeling the room. Kihyun didn’t know what else to say, instead he just playing with his finger waiting for Hyunwoo to answer. And hyunwoo was too stubborn to reply the younger. His eyes still focusing on his phone. And then he heard a small sob. He looked up to see Kihyun. The younger’s shoulder is shaking, probably trying to suppress his cry.

“Kihyunah…” Hyunwoo moved closer to the younger and pull him to his arms. Holding him tight.

“I’m sorry hyung.” Kihyun said between his sobs. His hand clutching on hyunwoo’s shirt as he buried his face on the older’s chest.

Hyunwoo hates it. He hates himself for making Kihyun cry.

“Kihyunah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have angry at you. I shouldn’t have shouted at you in front of the kids. I’m sorry.” He kept holding the younger close. His hand stroking the smaller man’s back. Until he feels that Kihyun had stopped crying.

He pulled Kihyun to face him. “Kihyunah.. can I ask you one thing?”

Kihyun just nod. His teary eyes never leave Hyunwoo.

“Are you… and Hoseok dating?” there he braced himself to let out the question he has been having in his head. 

Kihyun softly shakes his head. “No hyung… Hoseok planning to confess to Changkyun. I might have helping him with ome ideas. And help him to find a suitable place to have dinner together. “

Again, Hyunwoo hates himself. He could have asked. Yet he chose to make his own assumption and make Kihyun cry.

“Kihyunah.. I like you.” Hyunwoo said, as he lifted Kihyun’s chin. “I was really jealous of you and Hoseok today. And I guess.. I snapped. I’m sorry.”

Kihyun couldn’t believe his own ear. His eyes now looking deep into Hyunwoo’s. Looking for sincerity in his words. And he found it.

“I…I like you too hyung. I have been for a long time. When you’re mad at me today, I was so disappointed at myself. For being so selfish. Giving you even more responsibility than you already have as our leader. I feel that I’m such a burden”

And Hyunwoo moved his face closer to Kihyun’s, before placing a kiss on the younger’s lips. And this is what Hyunwoo dreamed of for a long time. To kiss Kihyun. The soft lips against him. Their bodies which so close to each other.

“Yoo Kihyun, would you be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I hope you like it guys.


End file.
